no me dejes ir
by aidenwell
Summary: Aiden y Emily estan casados, pero este sufre el dolor de ver a Emily besar a Jack, con todo el dolor de su alma Aiden se divorciara de ella, pero esta dispuesto jugar un poco a las-timarla, aunque para eso se alié con Victoria... dolor, traición, reconciliación, despecho y venganza
1. Chapter 1

Cristales rotos

Aiden estaba sentado en el piso mirando el fuego de la chimenea mientras tomaba otro sorbo de coñac, estaba dolido con Emily y quería estar solo. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos azules pero no las reprimió como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado.

Contuvo un sollozo y arrojo el bazo, el cual se estrelló con la pared quebrándose en mil fragmentos. De pronto la rabia era demasiado grande y la impotencia lo enloqueció. Un grito ronco y desgarrador salió de su garganta y una vez más volvió a gritar dejándose caer de rodillas. Mientras maldecía el día en que la había conocido.

*****((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))****

Emily le dedico una sonrisa a Jack y se movió hacia atrás, el no sabía que decirle, solo se pasaba las manos por el cuello.

''Emily yo..''

''no digas nada Jack, no fue tu culpa'' ella le dedico una sonrisa y el estaba mas que confundido

''creo que..''

''mereces saber porque te bese, lo hice para aclarar mis sentimientos, Jack fuiste muy importante para mí, nunca dudes de eso, y aun lo eres y seguirás siendo muy importante para mi…pero''

''lo quieres a el cierto''

''si, lo quiero, no puedo seguir con esto… lo siento pero debes seguir adelante Jack, olvídate de esta venganza en contra de los Greyson, yo sé lo que te digo, detente ahora que puedes''

Jack la tomo por los lados de su cara haciendo que lo mirara

'' tranquila.. Ahora ve…. vamos sal de aquí'' Emily contuvo las lagrimas lo mas que pudo y salió del bar, los sollozos la invadieron pero se seco las lagrimas, tenía que ir por Aiden, decirle que lo quería y que por fin entendía que su lugar estaba a su lado, siempre había sido así.

tomo su teléfono móvil y recibió una llamada de Nolan

''hey al fin te encuentro Ems… donde andabas?'' escucho la voz de Nolan desde la otra línea

''cálmate Nolam, estoy bien ¿Qué quieres?''

''cuido de tu celoso y compulsivo esposo y tú me preguntas ¿Qué quieres? , gracias Ems'' ante la mención de Aiden ella sonrió inconscientemente

'' ¿Dónde está el?'' pregunto la castaña

'' ¿Dónde está el? vamos Emily, en serio, ni te preocupas un poco por mi… que mala amiga eres, lo espero de Aiden pero no de ti..''

''Nolam''

''bien, ya, lo deje en mi casa, la nueva, dijo que descansaría un poco ya sabes, el yoga y toda esa cosa'' Emily se burlo de su comentario

''bien'' dicho esto ella subió al auto y lo puso en marcha en dirección a la casa de Aiden, lo extrañaba y quería verlo.

Al llegar a la casa dejo caer sus cosas en una mesilla, la casa estaba totalmente a oscuras, se movió con cuidado al ver la tenue luz de la chimenea que se moría, encendió la luz para encontrarse con un desastre a su alrededor

Había muebles tirados, botellas de vinos quebradas por el suelo, miles de cristales en piso

'' ¿Aiden?'' murmuro al borde del pánico

un crujido tras ella la hiso girarse en guardia

''Dios me asustaste'' ella retrocedió al ver que se trataba de el, rápidamente fue a su encuentro y lo abrazo con desesperación, pero él no respondió a su agarre, simplemente se quedo allí petrificado entre sus brazos

…

_Aiden se movio con cautela, pero un ruido lo detuvo al mirar se llevo una amarga sorpresa_

_Era Emily y Jack, de pronto ella se movió hacia él y lo beso, el se aferro a su agarre e intensifico el beso…. beso…._

Emily lo miro con curiosidad, frunciendo el ceno miro a su alrededor

''Aiden… ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué sucede?''

Por primera vez desde que había llegado sus miradas se encontraron y ella pudo notar el dolor en sus ojos, una gran presión golpeo su pecho

''quiero el divorcio'' sentencio el con voz ronca, Emily lo miro con asombro

''¿qué?...''

''estabas con Jack… no mientas, yo los vi''

Emily trago hondo al escucharlo y su corazón se contrajo al instante, sabia a que se refería….

''se acabo…''

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario

\\


	2. te olvidare

te olvidare

Emily no sabía qué hacer, más que contemplar la playa. Una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos, apretando sus labios para reprimir un sollozo inevitable. Con sus manos se limpio el rostro al oír los pasos de alguien. Pensó que era él; que venía por ella, a escucharla y a arreglar las cosas entre ambos, pero al girar se topo con la decepción muy amarga, era Daniel.

''Daniel'' ella frunció el ceño con curiosidad, era la última persona a la que esperaba ver allí.

''eres difícil de localizar...ohm, yo quería pedirte un favor, enorme favor'' hablo Daniel a toda prisa, ella solo meneo la cabeza.

''ok..''

''lamento pedirte esto pero… quería saber si necesitabas, tal vez de mi ayuda, en tus acciones benéficas'' el junto las manos en plegaria y ella contuvo sus ganas de reír ante la sola idea de meter a un Greyson en una acción benefactora.

''Este no es el momento indicado…tengo un asunto muy importante y no creo que tu cercanía me ayude en estos momentos'' sentencio ella con franqueza

''lo que sea que pase, sabes que cuentas conmigo… en lo que sea..''

'' Francamente, ya era fácil desde un principio imaginarle en los brazos de otro hombre'' intervino una áspera voz con perfecto y pausado acento ingles desde atrás de ellos. Emily se giro sorprendida, sus ojos se desorbitaron, era él y la miraba con asco.

''Aiden.. No es lo que estas pensando, yo solo..''

''no me des explicaciones que salen sobrando'' murmuro el moviéndose hacia ella con pasos firmes.

''Mathis, no le hables así'' advirtió Daniel lleno hacia el

''Daniel, no te metas'' advirtió Emily alejándolo, para luego encarar a su esposo, sus miradas se tocaron mutuamente pero el bloqueo su alcance y se giro, ella fue hacia él y lo tomo del brazo.

''Aiden por favor… tenemos que hablar'' el miro su mano sobre su brazo con asco y rencor, se zafó de su agarre con brusquedad

''no vuelvas a tocarme'' susurro con amargura mirándola con sus ojos azules evidentemente lastimados.

''no es lo que piensas… no se porque Daniel llego justo a este sitio''

''se suponía que este era nuestro sitio, pero ni siquiera eso pudiste respetar, primero te revuelcas con Jack y ahora esto, bien Emily entendí el mensaje''

''no me acosté con Jack…. lo lamento si, lo que viste solo fue un error''

''un error… fue casarme contigo, acepte que estuvieras con Daniel, luego… debi haberme marchado hace mucho''

''no.. Aiden, no tienes que estar celoso, yo te elegí a ti, rayos''

''**Los celos se alimentan de dudas'' murmuro Aiden a la defensiva '' y tu solo me has dado dudas, querida''**

''**Aiden… escuchame''**

''**escucharte es lo único que hago siempre, ser tu figura paterna, tu amigo, tu amante…pero nunca me has querido''**

'' ¿es eso lo que piensas? ¿Que solo te he usado? ¿ Que.. Solo eras mi vibrador y ya?'' el poco control de sus emociones se fue desmoronando ante la regulación irregular de Aiden frente a ella.

''mis **Celos son hijos del amor, mas son bastardos, te confieso'' dijo el llevándose las manos a las caderas mirando hacia otro lado, intentando calmarse. Ella trago hondo y suspiro.**

'' ¿ me amas?'' se atrevió a preguntar, el se giro y su mirada cambio, estaba expuesto y lo sabía, sabia la respuesta, con solo verlo, podía sentirlo.

''te amo'' una sonrisa se colgó en sus labios y su alma dio un vuelco ''pero no puedo seguir así, aunque me duela en el alma, y aunque no me creas…te olvidare a como de lugar''

dicho esto se giro y empezó a andar a grandes zancadas mientras ella se quedo de

piedra con las lagrimas en su rostro viéndolo partir


End file.
